cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KingJarkko
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Uralica Template Hi there! I've noticed you have a large amount of pages devoted to your nation. I'm an avid wikian, and am interested in making a template for your nation. I, myself, have one for my nation at Template:Großgermania. One could be made like that, or it could be made as a vertical template such as wikipedia:Template:PoliticsGermany. If you'd like me to make one for you, let me know. Leave me a message on my talk page, or come talk with me in #MvPs_Office (I'm also idling in #DC76 at the moment). ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Sorry I didn't wait for a response, but I was bored :P :I've added Template:Uralica to the bottom of Uralica. Use the code to have it autocollapse, use to have it expanded. Here's the final product, edit as you wish :) :~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::Cheers dude. KingJarkko 05:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Cheers Hey, no worries that wasn't a problem. You set up a good article there to, so nice work. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk Soft redirects Hi there, happy new year. The wiki has been phasing out of use of the template as articles which use it are included in the total article count. From now on please use hard redirects and manually add the category. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :And thanks for fixing the remaining ones :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Talkback message Please see here for a talkback message. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Copyrighted Hey, There are two things you could do. First would be to use and leave a note with the copyright holder in the summary. The second would be to use . Either way is fine, we're not as stringent with copyrights here as Wikipedia, as long as there's some sort of documentation. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: TOOL Hi there, I think the page is for the most part in line with the style guidelines as they're written. There may be a few transgressions either from Wikipedia-based guidelines that aren't specifically stated in our own Manual of Style or from consensus-based rulings, but the vast majority of the page is good. The template was added at a time when the page had single-level headings, the Charter was a mess, etc., etc., and since then it's been cleaned up nicely. Good work, and I don't think there's any reason for that template to be there any longer. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:53, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Flag Ah, fair enough. Feel free to revert my edit, then. I won't bother deleting the flag in case its needed somewhere for a war article or they decide to put it back. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:05, Quartidi, 24 Floréal CCXVIII Saami Hi again, For an RP I'm doing involving Svalbard, I find myself in need of information regarding the Northern Saami language, which I've seen you use in your Uralica RP, so I thought you may be the best person to approach regarding it. Specifically, I was wondering if you yourself spoke Northern Saami, or, failing that, how you arrived at translations you've used in that language. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:90, Quartidi, 24 Floréal CCXVIII :Nevermind, I found a passable translation. Sorry to bother you! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:95, Quartidi, 24 Floréal CCXVIII ::Ah, I see. Wikipedia does generally end up being my primary source for translations, but unfortunately, that only really works half the time :P It proved useless in my search for a Saami name for Svalbard, but this site (which I think I'll be using more often from now on) worked well. Thanks again for the help. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:30, Quartidi, 24 Floréal CCXVIII Re: Thanks. I think you have MHA existing to thank for that. He made a similar edit there, spotted their other one while browsing his contribs. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 20:47, Thursday, 14 October 2010 (ET)' File categories To make categories in the template when uploading files work, you need to put the full declaration, i.e. Category:Uralica instead of just Uralica. A lot of people seem to be having trouble with this, so I'll try to find a way to make the instructions more obvious. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:55, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET) Talkback Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:21, Septidi, 7 Brumaire CCXIX Featured Barnstar Here's a barnstar just for you! Copy and paste it on your article page if you wish to let others know you have earned this barnstar. If you interested about barnstars and like to add more, see here and the discussion page.JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) welcome back! Welcome back KingJarkko, I haven't seen you in a looong while xD. Lol... it is basically the same as it would be if Franz Schubert continued his unfinished works from the grave - I'm not even playing CN, but I've been working on the Wiki nonetheless. :-p Some of it is trimming some areas I got a little too ambitious with. KingJarkko (talk • ) 02:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC)